The Grudge
by DrawnTogether
Summary: Hamtaro and the Ham-Ham are on the trip of their lives, but something isn't right of home Hamtaro stays in, it will soon comsume him and soon reveal the secret about a brutal murder and GRUDGE that have been left back.
1. Default Chapter

[Ju-On, The Grudge] [Chapter 1]  
  
[I do not own Hamtaro]  
  
[JU-ON: a person who died into a spirit in an angry rage and leaves a curse of death for anyone who enter that place he/she died in, which creates another JU-ON]  
  
Chapter 1 A New day comes forward as the bright sun which spreads light all over this planet that has life, death, war, and happiness, and everyone who experience one or more of those things tends to remember it for ever, but for what awaits out little furry hero, is something that he would want to forget.  
  
As sunlight entered the room of our furry little hero, Hamtaro and his owner, Laura, a girl with hair so beautifully brown that your eyes and hand would want to feel how smooth the hair flow. Hamtaro, he have just woken up from his sleep with dreams about his friends all in a place that is full with sunflower seeds and that is filled with love. Hamtaro is now struggling to open his eyes after the celebration that his friends had at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse about the trip for the beginning of summer vacation, all of the owners of there Hamster are going together on a trip into the city of Japan, all except Dexter, Bijou, Stan, Sandy and Howdy. Hamtaro finally gave out his yawn and as scratches his back and then he went from sleepy to wide awake for he knew...  
  
Hamtaro- Today's the day! Today's the day! Man, Today's the day we go on that fun trip Laura was excited about. Oh! It's going to be fun.  
  
Hamtaro then now tried to get his own self and body through and out of his cage and as he struggles, and pushes, his fat body finally got out of his cages, but the poor little Hamster landed on his head, straight up, on his head and then slowly fell flat on the wooden floor. As Hamtaro rubs his head, he spoke  
  
Hamtaro- Ow. Ow. Man, that hurt.  
  
Hamtaro quickly ran out of the room, ignoring the pain, on his head and as he slowly squeeze between the space between the wall and Laura's dresser and as he went to the end of the space, he squeeze himself through a hole and as he slides through outs of his way of getting out to his friends, he quickly ran to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse and as he opens the door, all of his friends were, all drinking tea and as they all turned to Hamtaro as he opened the door, that all spoke at once and as Hamtaro heard voice as he walks to his seat, he then spoke and he sit down.  
  
Hamtaro- Hi! So, how are you feeling about this trip?  
  
Boss- Great, Oh boy, I can see the city, all of those lights and riches everywhere and maybe, I can get one of those new shovels.  
  
Dexter- (Scoff) Easy for you to say, Me, along with Sandy, Bijou, Stan and our little pest aren't goin!  
  
Howdy- Errrrrrrrrrrrr!!! (Howdy stand out from his seat and walked toward Dexter) Who are you calling pest you four eyes, bug!?  
  
Dexter- (Dexter got out of his seat and he was looking straight into Howdy's eyes) Well, at least my joke don't stank like manure!!!!  
  
Howdy- Quiet, Fur Ball!!!  
  
Dexter- Make me, Clean Freak!!!  
  
Dexter and Howdy- (Both and have like a lightning coming out of there eyes and the lightning are hitting against each other) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Pamisha- Calm down, guys, we are only going to be gone for 1 week, that's all! Just have fun with each other.  
  
Dexter quickly dashed on Pamisha's left side and said  
  
Dexter- Quite right, so sorry for my rude behavior.  
  
Howdy then dashed on Pamisha's right side and said  
  
Howdy- Yea right, I did a bad, sad and un rootin, tootin thing, get it, rootin, tootin? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
All of the hamster's face all became stale and frowny as Howdy laughed out loud for his not so funny joke.  
  
Bijou- Oh, I'll miss you all, I wish I could come on the trip, Oh, I'll be so lonely  
  
Panda- Don't worry, you still have Stan, Sandy and those 2 doofuses over there.  
  
Howdy and Dexter both had an angry pale face on there face as they faced Panda. (Effect that Panda is small as an ant and Howdy and Dexter's head are both huge and as they said  
  
Howdy and Dexter- WHAT!? (Back to Normal view)  
  
Panda- Just kidding, heh heh!  
  
--3 hours later—  
  
The past 3 hours, all of the Ham-Hams got together and had 2 hours of fun together as most of them will be goin on a trip and is going to be so extremely fun, so they thought.  
  
--Laura's House—  
  
All of the owner of the Ham-Hams that are friends with Laura drove there car to her house and they all spoke about the trip and as Laura and her friend are talking, Hamtaro and his gang are now talking and saying there good byes.  
  
As Hamtaro who is in his cage, along with his other friends  
  
Hamtaro- (Hugs Bijou) Bye, Bijou, have fun  
  
Bijou- I will, just be careful Hamtaro  
  
Hamtaro- I'll will  
  
-Pamisha's Cage-  
  
Dexter- Please, Pamisha, be careful, that city is fill with brutes and thugs and all of that evil and cruelty.  
  
Howdy- HAHAHAHAHA!! Man, this dork is so paranoia that he becoming, "anoia". HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dexter and Pamisha went into a stale unfunny face  
  
As Hamtaro and some of his friends left, They saw through the window, Snoozer, Howdy, Dexter, Bijou, Stan and Sandy on the sidewalk, who is now seeing some of there friends off to a place they can't be with there friends  
  
As the hours past and as Boss, if in the back of Laura's car, holding on tight, they were so much closer to what they called "paradise". Finally after 5 hours of driving, they finally made it, they are in the city, as they drove and went into the "Home Area", and Laura started to talk.  
  
Laura- So, where are we staying, is it a hotel with sparkles and lots of food?  
  
Laura's Dad- (Chuckles) No, we made a deal to rent on off these house, they said something about this house have a whole line of history  
  
Hamtaro who was next to Laura, he thought to himself  
  
Hamtaro- (Wow, an old house, man, It feels kind of cool being in a house with so much history, but I wonder what kind it is?)  
  
Laura- So, where are the others goin?  
  
Laura's Mom- They all rented an apartment, but they are right next to us, so you can see your friends all you want!  
  
Laura- Great!!  
  
As Laura and her friend went into different directions, Laura saw the house they are staying in, as They parked near the house, ever so lightly, they got there stuff from the trunk and as they went into the yard of the house, Hamtaro had a look on his face as he is in his cage, he felt weird, as if a force if hitting him, as if he felt something was wrong. Laura went into the house and her family decided which room was whose. As Laura went into her room, she put Hamtaro on a desk, Laura spoke  
  
Hamtaro- I'll be back, Hamtaro. I just want to go see the kitchen, Be right back.  
  
As Laura left the room, he go to Hamtaro who is sitting down on the floor of his cage, looking down between his legs, thinking about his friends at home, but then Hamtaro suddenly looked up, as he thought he saw something just went past him quickly outside is room, Hamtaro then slowly got out of his cage and jumped to the floor, with a lot of pain and walk out the room and as he's in front of the room's door, he looked both left and right. He saw a room door open and as he slowly walked into the room, which had no window, which meant that the room is almost completely dark, but the strange thing is, that when he first entered his room, he notices the door was closed, but now, it's opened, he had a strike of fear coming through him. As he entered the room and the only light that could be seen is the light that if created by the opening of the door. He looked around room, and saw nothing, as he turned and left the room, he heard a noise, a faint breathing noise, he turn back and looked into a corner of the room, and he noticed something scary, the corner had a tad of darkness and he noticed the darkness getting bigger and as it got bigger, suddenly, the door shut extremely fast. All Hamtaro could see was darkness, he then screamed as it seems the darkness is crawling over to him.  
  
Hamtaro- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Fainted)  
  
--Night, Laura's Room—  
  
Hamtaro suddenly came back to conscious and he swiftly sat right after he was lying down in his cage, he was totally wet, the sweat made his hair a little bit more sexy and as he looked around the and seeing Laura asleep, he was scared still, he then said  
  
Hamtaro- What was in that room, what is happening here?  
  
Hamtaro then decided to rest, but a she was about to lay down, he then saw straight, a boy, pale and naked with dead red eyes, slowly walking pass the opened door. Hamtaro then slowly fainted again. As Hamtaro went through his dreams, this dream was different, it dreamed about death and he noticed something, his dreams never felt so real.  
  
--Morning, Laura's Room, 8:00 AM—  
  
Hamtaro have woken up  
  
(Until Next Chapter) 


	2. Chapter 2

[Ju-On, The Grudge] [Chapter 2]  
  
[I do not own Hamtaro]  
  
[JU-ON: a person who died into a spirit in an angry rage and leaves a curse of death for anyone who enter that place he/she died in, which creates another JU-ON]  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--Morning, 8:00, Laura's Room—  
  
As our little furry hero have woken up from his terrible and real nightmare, as Hamtaro sat right up after his nightmare, he is covered in sweat as if the dream he had about something about the house that he is staying at is evil, he felt as if that dream was real, as Hamtaro spoke the words  
  
Hamtaro- What was that dream about? It felt so real and what happened last and and... (sobbing)  
  
Laura quickly heard the crying of our hero and ran quickly upstairs from her breakfast and as she opened the cage and very softly put Hamtaro in her hands and near here face, she said to him  
  
Laura- Hamtaro, don't cry! It's OK! It's OK! I'm here, oh, don't cry.  
  
Hamtaro eyes were wide open as he had stopped crying and as some tears dropped out of his eyelids, he finally took a deep breath and relaxed. A few minutes passed by as Laura and Hamtaro both went down stairs and as Laura is eating her stew and as Hamtaro is eating in total of 3 sunflower seeds, but the usual thing is that Hamtaro ate all of his seeds in a minute and Laura is barely eating her breakfast.  
  
Laura's Dad- Honey, you are barely eating my food, is something wrong?  
  
Laura didn't pay attention as she sees her playing with her food  
  
Laura's Dad- Laura!?  
  
Laura finally got into attention as she raised her head and said  
  
Laura- What?  
  
Laura's Mom- Laura, stop playing like that, it's not polite.  
  
Laura- Sorry, it's just that... I been having this feeling, something about this house, I feel weird and....  
  
Laura's Mom and Dad- And?  
  
Laura- Never mind, I'm going to play with my friends  
  
As Laura walked through the door, Hamtaro then thought to him self  
  
Hamtaro- (So, Laura been having this feeling too, man, what's going on?)  
  
Hamtaro then jumped from the table and ran to the door and went through the place where you put your mail at and as Hamtaro walked out of the house ever so quickly and as he was almost to leave the yard, he turn and looked into a window, and for what he saw almost made him petrified, he saw a little girl with black hair, blood on her mouth and blood on her hair, just dripping, but Hamtaro ignored it and ran off and so swiftly he snuck into the hotel and tried to find his friends, but now the problem is that he doesn't know where to go, he never went into there apartment, Hamtaro hit his head so lightly and decided to do it the hard way, Look all over the apartment, every floor  
  
--6th Floor—  
  
Hamtaro is extremely exhausted, so he decided to take a rest on the side of a door, as he catches his breath and was about to get up and walk about, he heard something, on his right side, at the end of a hall giving 2 more hallways one on the right and left, he thought he heard a whisper, Hamtaro grew in fear for he felt that something evil is near. Hamtaro got up and decided to found out what was that sound and as he walk more slower as he gotten closer and as his breathing became more faint, he found nothing, but then as he look on the floor, he saw a footprint in blood, he then rose his head and started to shiver.  
  
Hamtaro- AAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Something touched Hamtaro's left shoulder and as he screamed and turn around another scream began from... Boss.  
  
Hamtaro- Oh, God, it's just you!  
  
Boss- Who else?  
  
Hamtaro- Never mind.  
  
Boss- Why were you scared about?  
  
Hamtaro turned around looked again at the Bloody footprint, so did Boss then along with Penelope, Pamisha, Oxnard, Panda, and Cappy. As they all gasped at the bloody footprint, one of them spoke  
  
Cappy- Who did this, it's kind of sick  
  
Boss- Beats me, must be some prank  
  
--CLANK—  
  
They heard a clank... from the container in the wall connecting the air conditioning and as they kept hearing the clank...  
  
Hamtaro- What was that?  
  
Panda- Beats me.  
  
Boss- Someone should open it, but what if...  
  
--CLANK, CLANK, CLANK—  
  
Ham-Hams- (Gasped)  
  
Hamtaro- No....  
  
All of a sudden the containers opened some things came out and as they were revealed and they were... Stan, Howdy, Dexter and Howdy who were all crowded together.  
  
Hamtaro- (Gasped) Howdy, Dexter, Stan, and Sandy? What are you doing here?  
  
Howdy- Well, we ain't letting you go on this fun gold trip without us.  
  
Dexter- And we are sorry for our rude entering  
  
Dexter and Howdy then saw Pamisha in the view and both got up and dash toward her, Dexter on her left and Howdy on her right. Dexter then said  
  
Dexter- Pamisha, how are you my dear?  
  
Pamisha- Fine. Why?  
  
Howdy- Oh, he's just being paranoia again; get it, par annoya, HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone's face turned stale unfunny face except Hamtaro, he then looked at the bloody footprint, but then he decided to say to his friends  
  
Hamtaro- You know what, how about we just go somewhere and talk about the last day and how was it.  
  
Boss- Let's go into Panda's apartment, its great!  
  
Everyone- OK!  
  
--Panda's Apartment—  
  
As they all walk around the room and went into Panda's owner, Mimi's bedroom, they all got on the bed and decided to talk about there day  
  
Panda- Well, I was just playing hide and seek with Boss, I won, and then I ate and then I went to bed, boy my dreams were great, how about you Hamtaro, how was your day?  
  
Hamtaro looked like he wasn't paying attention  
  
Panda- Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro- (Lift his head up) Yes?  
  
Panda- How was your first day?  
  
Hamtaro- I don't know?  
  
Howdy- What do ya mean, Hammy?  
  
Hamtaro- Well, it just that... When I went inside that house, I felt something was wrong, something mysterious, I see things and I hear things and I could actually believe that it's real, even my dreams feel like real.  
  
Bijou- Whata dreams?  
  
Hamtaro- these dreams about that something evil happened in that house, what was it???  
  
(Until Next Chapter)  
  
(Please Review) 


	3. Chapter 3

[Ju-On, The Grudge] [Chapter 3]  
  
As Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams all piled on the bed, talking about the first day at there apartment which Panda said was absolutely bliss and like glossy, but now that Hamtaro, the only one terrified, for what he just said made the Ham-Hams in shock  
  
Howdy- Yo, Hamtaro, are the tellin' us the good brut truth, are ya partner?  
  
Hamtaro face down while sitting quickly reacted by raising his head extremely rapid and responded with the words  
  
Hamtaro- Yes! Yes! I just feel... something's not right.  
  
Dexter who was facing at Hamtaro then turned and faced to Boss and spoke  
  
Dexter- Well, Boss, what do you think, Hamtaro is just mad or he's telling the truth.  
  
Boss then stood up and rushed toward Dexter and grabbed his tie pull him up on his face and yelled  
  
Boss- DON'T YOU EVER CALL HAMTARO THAT!  
  
Dexter- Well, sorry. Could you let me go and put me down?  
  
Boss just dropped Dexter to the bed and then Boss walked over to Hamtaro and then sat back down on Hamtaro's right and then Boss raised his left hand and put it on Hamtaro's left shoulder and spoke...  
  
Boss- Don't worry, I'm sure these things would just go away, cheer up buddy.  
  
Hamtaro then turned his head to Boss and then he turned his grin into a little smile and then gave Boss a hug and said...  
  
Hamtaro- Thanks, you're a great friend.  
  
Boss then hugged back and said  
  
Boss- You too.  
  
Dexter then got on his feet and walked over to Hamtaro and Boss and said...  
  
Dexter- Hamtaro, I'm sorry about what I called, I'm terribly sorry.  
  
Hamtaro then stood up and said, I forgive you, hey we're friends  
  
The Ham-Hams talked almost 1, Howdy, Dexter, Bijou, Stan, Max, and Sandy both told the story of how they chase one of their owner's cars and how much running it took and then pain they suffered through the adventure of what Howdy called, "Root Toot Death Trip." Panda talked about the same thing, the hotel is gorgeous. Oxnard said that he just ate through the night and fell asleep; Pamisha said that she was playing with Penelope and they got tired and fell asleep. After all the talking, Pamisha got the idea to play the game that she was playing with Penelope last night, Hide and Go Seek. Everyone agreed, but truly Hamtaro didn't want to, but he thought it must be his imagination.  
  
Hamtaro- OK, I'll seek, you all hide.  
  
As all of the Ham-Hams hide and as Hamtaro count to 20 and as 12 pasted by, finally Hamtaro started to search for his friend after these words were said  
  
Hamtaro- 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19... 20!!! Ready or not, here I come!  
  
Hamtaro jumped off from the bed and landed on the floor and then go went looking for his friends and as he searched top to bottom of the apartment, he had no clue where they went, but then he notice the closet, Hamtaro then ran to it, but as soon as he got there, the door just opened automatically. Hamtaro then had a struck of fear coming through him, as Hamtaro thought it was just his friends playing a little prank on him, Hamtaro slowly entered the closet  
  
Hamtaro- Man, hey guys, are you in here? Guys!  
  
Hamtaro turned around over the whole room and as he was about to leave, he heard a noise behind the long coats that reaches to the floor, as Hamtaro, shivering in fear, slowly walked toward the stack of coat, he slowly put his both hands between 2 coats and as he trembled for a moment, he then opened a gaped between the coats and saw nothing, but then, a head of a dead hamster with black hair pop up and then...  
  
Hamtaro- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Hamtaro the started to walk back while facing front, but as the hamster crawled under the coats and in front of Hamtaro, Hamtaro then tripped the then he started to crawl, on his butt back and as he left the closet room, he kept crawling back, then as Hamtaro stopped, the closet door the slammed shut.  
  
Hamtaro- W-w-wh-wha.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The Ham-Ham gang then suddenly got out of there hiding places and they all rushed toward Hamtaro, who was just like petrified.  
  
As Bijou walked toward Hamtaro, at the moment she touched him  
  
Hamtaro- AAHHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NO! NO!  
  
Hamtaro got up on his feet and then he ran out of Panda's hotel room and as soon as he was running through the hallways, he pushes against the door to the stairs and as he push and push, he finally got into the room that have the stairs. As Hamtaro kept jumping on to stairs to stairs, about after 20 jumps, he heard some whisper echoing, Hamtaro stop and froze completely. But Hamtaro kept going on, but a little slower, as he just enters the 3rd Floor and he was about to jump to another stairs, the door to the entrance to the stairs opened and....  
  
A girl with just a white dress, place and with long black hair just showed and as Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Hamtaro then quickly jumped from step to step as he the girl is walking on the steps, one by one, As Hamtaro passes the 2nd Floor, he was only a few steps away from the 1st Floor, but then he trips and as he rolled on the stairs, he then landed on his belly. As Hamtaro got on his feet, he then skipped to the door, but then as he turns... the girls is behind him, only 5 feet away and as she slowly walk toward him, Hamtaro struggles to get the door open and just when the girl was about to reach to grab Hamtaro, Hamtaro finally opened the door and enter the 1st Floor and as Hamtaro leaves the hotel, The Ham-Hams are right behind.  
  
Boss- Hamtaro, Wait! Please come back!  
  
Hamtaro then stopped walk and turned and said....  
  
Hamtaro- Look, I'm going through something right now and you guys can't help me.  
  
Howdy- Well, don't be that way, ya cra-  
  
Hamtaro- Crazy? CRAZY!? (crying a bit while talking) HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? I;M GOING THROUGH SOMETHING THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN AND NOW HERE I AM TALKING TO SOME HAMSTER WHO SAY THEY ARE MY FRIENDS, (SOBBING) YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO BELIVE SOMETHING THAT I SAY, IT MIGHT BE TRUE, BUT YOU GUYS THINK I;M CRAZY! FINE! FINE! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU TO HANDLE MY PROBLEM, I'll HANDLE IT MYSELF!!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro quickly ran into the house, crying.  
  
(Until Next Chapter) 


	4. Chapter 4

[Ju-On, The Grudge]  
  
[Chapter 4]  
  
As Hamtaro ran toward the door of the house where he's staying at and as the tears goes into the air and vanishes, Hamtaro then stopped running, just about 3 feet away from the house's door entrance, and Hamtaro leaned down and cried.  
  
Hamtaro- (crying)  
  
Hamtaro then stopped his crying for what he just heard, he heard whisper coming from behind, as Hamtaro then slowly turned his head, he saw nothing, so Hamtaro just went into the house.  
  
Hamtaro then decided to take a little tour of the house, after all, he only know his room and part of upstairs, as Hamtaro walked through the kitchen he was a little amazed of how beautiful this house is, he still feel uneasy for what happened to him recently.  
  
--TV Room-  
  
As Hamtaro enters the room that had a normal size TV to humans, but huge to Hamtaro, he was starting to relax. Hamtaro then got startled for what he heard, he thought he heard a door opening and then shut.. Hamtaro then suddenly saw surprisingly, 1 of the 2 doors to enter this room, just open. Hamtaro was in fear, but knowing Hamtaro, he didn't let his fear bother him now, he slowly walked toward the door, and as he keep raising his feet slowly, and as he exit the room and see a hallway on his right and one in front of him that is the entrance to the room that have the house's door and the stairs. Hamtaro, instead of moving, he just stood still for the hallway on his right was dark. Hamtaro then heard something around, something that sound like a frog croaking, Hamtaro then turned to his right very slowly and very shaky. Hamtaro heard a sound of a door opening, then, out of nowhere, a head popped out of the door.  
  
Hamtaro- (Gasp) (Scream)  
  
Hamtaro then started to run forward and as he was about to enter a new room, in front of him was shadow, Hamtaro slipped to the floor and then turn and started to crawl back, but then the croaking sound was getting louder, then Hamtaro just froze and then Hamtaro felt something, someone touching his back, he then react by turn back and in front of him was Laura.  
  
Laura- Hamtaro, what happened to you, are you OK? (Picks up Hamtaro)  
  
As Laura picks up Hamtaro, she then saw something creepy, after a few seconds, a hand just land slapped on the floor.  
  
Laura- (Gasp)  
  
Laura then saw something crawling on the floor, a pale girl with long black hair crawling to her. Laura ran into the room and went up the stairs, but when she was half way up the stairs, she still could see a bit of the hallway entrance and the girl was still crawling on the floor. Laura then started to run again and as she ran through the hallways upstairs, she went into her room, and locked the door and then she sat on her bet with her feet on the floor and with Hamtaro on her bed. Laura was gasping and a bit crying. After a few seconds, about 32, nothing happened, so Laura thought it might have been her imagination, until, something under the bed grabbed Laura's ankles then pulled them, causing Laura to land on her belly on the floor. The things was the girl they just saw downstairs and as it was pulling Laura under the bed, Laura struggled to get the girl's hands off of her.  
  
Laura- Nooo! Oh! Oh! Let go! Help! Help! Somebody help me!!  
  
Hamtaro worked up his courage and got off the bed and then went and bit the girl's fingers causing the girl to let go of Laura.  
  
Laura- Oh, Hamtaro thanks!!! (Picks up Hamtaro)  
  
Laura then look at the bed and under the bed, the girl was about to come out under as she crawled. Laura then unlocked her door and ran away from her room. As Laura passed through a hallway, the stairs was just on her left, but as she was about to turn left, a door on her left just opened, and as she ran, the door hit her left side, causing her to fall on her right and dropped Hamtaro who fell down the stairs, but still alive. Laura then moaned for a while, but then she was about to get up, she turned and saw The girl, about 10 away, slowly, slowly walking to her. Laura then got up on her feet and was trying to reach for the stairs, but she knew she wouldn't make it. Laura then turn back and tried to open the doors on her left and right, but for some reason, they were locked. Laura then turned back and seeing the girl getting closer to her.  
  
Laura- Oh, no!  
  
Laura then notice a small window above her Laura then went to the window, she opened the window and as she kept jumping up to reach the window, she finally got a grip of it and as she struggles with all of her strength. She got half of her body through the window and sooner, she got all of her body out and as she was dangling as holding the bottom of the window's opening, she turned back and she yelled  
  
Laura- Help!!!!  
  
Laura's Mom- Laura?  
  
Laura's Mom was close to the house and as the mother the voice she hurried.  
  
Laura- Mom!!!  
  
Laura turn forward then as she just saw the girl's pale face on front of her, Laura let go of hole and she screamed as dropped from the air and as she landed on the ground, she fainted.  
  
Laura's Mom entered the yard and as she was about to enter the house, she notice her sweet Laura on the ground, she rushed toward Laura.  
  
Laura's Mom- Laura? Laura!? Help! Somebody Help! (Sobbing) Come on, baby! Please! Baby!  
  
Laura's friends just entered the yard, they saw Laura and her mom, they all rushed to her and trying to wake her up.  
  
--Hospital-  
  
Hamtaro just woken up and as he rises his head, with a couple of bandage on it, he saw... his friend in front of him.   
  
Bijou- Hamtaro, you're OK!  
  
Hamtaro- What are you doing here?  
  
Howdy- We can't stand not being at the place where our best friend is hurt at, could we?  
  
Hamtaro then bend and looked down and in a sad look.  
  
Boss- Um, Hamtaro, look, weee, well, um.... We're... sorry. Yes, we're sorry for not believing you, now we noticed what you said was right, we must always believe you, if we must befriends, so now we, and Hamtaro, do you forgive us.  
  
Hamtaro looked up at his friends and smiled  
  
Hamtaro- Sure, what are friends for?  
  
(Until Next Chapter)  
  
(Please Review) 


	5. Chapter 5

[Ju-On, The Grudge]

[Chapter 5]

[Please Review, Do Not Read the Story Below If you will not review]

* * *

As and his friend's disturbed path of friendship had just been repaired, things for now seem to go smooth, for what awaits for our little friend, As Hamtaro and his friends talked through out the night.

Bijou- So, Hamtaro, how did this happen?

Hamtaro- Oh, I fell down the stairs.

The Ham Hams gasped in shock for Hamtaro going trembling down the stairs.

Boss- How!? Did it hurt?

Hamtaro then leaned his head down as she was getting a little upset for what he's about to say, he even got a little tears in his eye.

Hamtaro- Laura, she uh... she was running away from this thing, a horrible thing, but then she trip by someway and she dropped me and... (sobbing, and turns to Laura who is in the other bed beside him), IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

Boss- Hamtaro, this is not your entire fault! It was an accident!

Hamtaro- Why!? Why is she doing this, why!?

Boss- I don't know, but we all are going to put this thing out cold!

Ham-Hams- Yeah!!!!

Hamtaro then wiped off his tears and raised his head and smile and with a happy voice, he said...

Hamtaro- Thanks, but I think I better get my rest, so I'll see you soon.

--8:00 pm – 12:00 am---

As Hamtaro slept through 4 hours, he finally had a good dream, that he and his friends are back home safe from all of this, but then his dream is interrupted by a fainted sound he heard outside of the room. Hamtaro then grabbed his covers al put it high to block his view, but as slowly time passes by, Hamtaro put down his covers and then slowly got off of his bed and as he walk toward the door, he then stops. The door just slowly opens as he hears the creaks. Hamtaro wheezed as he went from a snail's pace to hastily of walking back. All of a sudden, Hamtaro tumbles down, while that, Hamtaro keeps pushing with his feet of the ground in order to push him back.

Hamtaro- Laura, Laura!!!

Hamtaro turns to face the other side the room, but he also faces the left bottom side of the bed. Hamtaro faces under the bed, it's awfully murky, but afterward, a pair of pale arms came out from the shadows.

Hamtaro- AHHHHHHH!!!!

The scream of Hamtaro have woken up Laura, as she swiftly raises half of her body, she turns left and then she noticed the door opened, then she saw something moving on the ground, going out of the room, Laura quickly got out of her covers and ran for Hamtaro.

Laura- Hamtaro, come back!

As Laura left the room, the door shut behind, as she hears the slam sound behind, she turns slowly, about 3 seconds later, she hears a cat roaring in the air, Laura sweats outs a river, but as the roaring sound ended, she starts to run.

--1 Hour Later—

Laura looked over an hour for Hamtaro, she turns corners and walks hallways and even checks in room, which were even closed, which she knows that Hamtaro, her furry little friends couldn't even open nor close these door. As Laura went from the 6th Floor to the 5th Floor of the hospital. She did the same thing, check the rooms and goes through hallways and cut corners, this all stops as she went at the room, with the room, number 999, Laura was in fright as she detect 2 things, one was that 999 meant something like the devil, and second, that the door next to it had the number 321 and then door next to that door had the room number 320.

Laura started to shiver, but then she became more frightened for what happened next, the door to the room 999 just opened and in front of her in the dark was a pale girl with black long hair, Laura scream.

Laura- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Laura runs away and goes down a hallway in fear then as she was at the front desk for the 5th Floor, she quickly picks up the Phone and she quickly presses the number... 2, 7, 3, 0, 1, 1, 4, 2, 6, 4, 5, 5. As the phone ring, she suddenly sees the girl at the end of a hallway in front of her, just standing there. Laura was frightened as the girl just stood there with her blood red eyes just facing here. The Phone finally picked up and as the voice of Laura's Dad....

Laura's Dad- Hello? Hello? Is anyone on the phone?

The girl started to run toward Laura, and all Laura could say was

Laura- Dad! Please help me! HELP!!! DAD, PLEASE HELP ME!!! NO!!

Laura drops the floor and goes running away from the girl, as Laura passes through hallways and goes like in circles in this maze, she finally got to her sense, she saw a Stairs sign on a door and as she skids across the floor as she trips from running, she notice the girl still following her

Laura- Ahhhhhh!!!

Laura opened the door and as she starts to walk down a few steps, she turns a notice, the girls is not coming, but then... The lights of the Hospital just went off, the only light that could be seen was the light coming out the window on every floor in the staircase section, Laura just ignore it and went down the stairs and went down the floor, as she was about to enter the 1st Floor, she trips and as she flew across to a wall with her body weight and the wall hitting against each other with Laura's left arm in the middle, instantly bruising her arm. Laura then fell to the ground in pain. Laura then got on her feet, but still on the ground, she heard a door opening on the second floor and as the second floor is just 8 steps away, she could see, the girl, Laura then grabbed the stair handles quickly went down into the 1st Floor as the girl was running for her, Laura pushes the door opened to enter the 1st Floor, put after a few steps, she trips

(Until Next Chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

[Ju-On, The Grudge]

[Chapter 6]

[Please Review, Do Not Read the Story Below If you will not review]

* * *

Laura tries with all of her strength to lift her body up on her feet, but when she trips, the cause of the effect was when she put her left feet in front her and knowing that she's in a hurry, she accidentally kicked her left leg.

Laura then decided to crawl away, but then she hears steps approaching, Laura the started to yell.

Laura- No, No! Help! Oh, God! Help!

Laura is now trying to crawl into the entrance of a hallway, and as she was at the corner of 2 walls, (from now I'll say the right corner or left corner) her arm was grabbed.

Laura- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Laura then hit the arm, but then she notice the arm wasn't pale and then walking in front of her was her father, was the one holding the arm. Laura's Dad then grabbed Laura and then hold her in his arms, Then out came her mother.

Laura- Oh! Mom, D-Dad! Oh, God (sobbing)

Laura's Dad- It's OK, dear, settle down, I'm here, it's OK. Please settle down.

Laura's Mom the dashed to Laura who was in her husband's arm and then holds on of Laura's hand and the father holds the other hand.

Laura- Ow, stop! It hurts!

Laura's Mom- Laura, please calm down, Mommy's here!

Laura then tried to hold in her tears, but she can't, but she was stop yelling, she was just saying nothing as tears came out of her. Laura and her parents both then decided to go upstairs by taking the elevator.

Laura- No, let's take the stairs!

Laura's Dad- Don't worry honey, nothing is going to happen.

Laura- No! Something is out there!

Laura's Mom- Honey, please, you were just seeing things.

Laura- No, I wasn't it felt real!

Laura's Dad- It's OK, we'll just go-

--DING-

The Elevator finally came down from the 6th Floor. Laura's eyes then went wide, because she remember while being chased by the girl, it said in the screening that the elevator was on the 1st Floor, but she then tried to fall asleep.

As the family entered the elevator, time passes by. Laura's Mom, notice a mirror behind from her first visit to the hospital, she decided to look again. Thus time, Laura's Mom saw a girl stand in front of her family.

Laura's Mom turn back and saw nothing, she thought it was just her imagination, as they enter the 6th Floor and exit the elevator, and they notice the lights came back on.

--Laura's Hospital Room—

Laura finally calmed down and she and her parent are just talking and Laura was in her covers.

Laura- Mom, Dad, I feel something's right, like something is...

Laura's Mom- What honey?

Laura- Haunting. I mean, all the time I first enter that house and keep staying in that house, I felt something was wrong.

Laura's Dad- really, and oh Laura, where's Hamtaro?

--Security Room—

We see Hamtaro on the desk, sitting down with his head on his knees and his arms around his knees, he shivers in fear, after a little while, Hamtaro thought it would be safe to go out, but then he heard something, the same croaking sound he heard back at the house, Hamtaro then quickly went back down on the floor and closed the door by pushing it with all of his strength and then got on a chair and went up and locked the door.

Hamtaro then turn and looked at the computer the screen and then he saw Laura's father coming out Laura's Hospital Room, Hamtaro then jumped off the chair and jumped on to the computer screen. Hamtaro saw Laura's father going in the Elevator, but then as Laura's Dad went in the elevator, something came out, it seems to be a huge black fog, the fog suddenly covers the whole computer screen, Hamtaro was beginning to sweat, but then he saw a pair of eyes opening cover in darkness, Hamtaro shrieked and pushed himself back as a reaction and fell to the floor from the desk. Hamtaro rubs his head.

Hamtaro- Ow, that hurt. Oh, man! What's going on here?

Hamtaro was then startled for the doorknob was being shaken, as Hamtaro turns his head saw a frightful sight, 3 girls with pale faces and long hair was pounding on the door and even having both hands on the window. Laura then went under the area of the desk where people put there legs and hid under there, still facing the door and the 3 girls trying to get in.

Hamtaro- No! Go Away!

Hamtaro then felt a breeze for there is a tiny opening in the area and then hands came out of it and as they tried to grab Hamtaro, Hamtaro screamed.

Hamtaro- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Hamtaro got on his feet and ran toward the door and unlock the door and opened with all of his strength, but when he turned around he notice half of the girl's body was on the floor, under the table crawling to him, Hamtaro finally got the door opened, but he bumped into something and it was... Boss and the Ham-Hams

(Until Next Chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ju-On, THE GRUDGE**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

As Hamtaro breathes rapidly and as he sees his friends in front of him and as sweat quickly covers his body, Hamtaro finally spoke out the words of fear.

**Hamtaro**- (Hugs Boss) Help me, oh, God, please help me!

**Boss**- OK, Hamtaro, it's OK, we're here.

Hamtaro then catches his breathe and slowly try to breath normally. Hamtaro then wiped some tears off his face. Hamtaro then let go of Boss.

**Hamtaro**- Boss, I feel it's getting worse, I just feel...

Bijou then stepped forward from the crowd of Hamster and held Hamtaro's hand and then spoke.

**Bijou**- Hamtaro, It will be alright, I promise

**Hamtaro**- But you don't understand, this things is haunting me, ever since I went into that house, things have been horrible, (sobbing) I thought you would understand that, but (pull his hands away from Bijou's reaching and steps back) you know what, I'll do it myself, you can't help me, IT TOO PAINFUL!!!!

Hamtaro then turned around and walked away from his "friends". Hamtaro then decided to go to the elevator to be with Laura whom he thought was unaccompanied, but then Hamtaro knew that he couldn't reach the elevator door button by himself and the stairs would take too long, but as he ran by an elevator, it just opened. Hamtaro then had a look on his face, a look that just looked so terrifying. Hamtaro then heard a noise from the end of the hallway on his left, a croaking sound. Hamtaro then quickly dashed into the elevator. The doors closed, but then something strange happened, the elevator started to shake and started to go up, he didn't even pressed any buttons, let alone could each them.

Hamtaro crawled into a corner in fear for what he thought was going to happen, as he enters each floor to the top floor, it feels like marching to your fate, Hamtaro then started to put both of his hand on the walls, trying to get far away from the door, but when he heard the "Ding" and notice the elevator stopped moving, he was in shock. The doors opened and he saw... Laura's Dad, Laura's Dad then heard a squeal and looked down and saw Laura's Hamtaro in the corner, scared. The Dad picked up Hamtaro in his hands and walked to Laura's Hospital Room, but then he heard Hamtaro squeal, again.

**Laura's Dad**- Don't worry, little fella, you'll see Laura soon.

Hamtaro didn't squeal because of that, he squealed because in the mirror in the elevator, he could have sworn that he saw a little naked white pale boy with red blood drenched eyes. As the elevator doors shut and Laura's Dad enter Laura's Hospital Room, Hamtaro also heard some whisper in the air, something that sounded like, "teehe ursse". As Laura saw Hamtaro in her dad huge and bold hands, she quickly leaped out of her bed and ran to get Hamtaro.

**Laura**- Hamtaro, you're OK!!!!

Laura in great cheer was finally thankful that Hamtaro is well and fit.

**Laura's Mom**- Laura.

**Laura**- Yes?

**Laura's Mom**- Are you OK being alone?

Laura then turned around and walked toward her bed and sat upon it, she the turned back, facing her parents.

**Laura**- I don't know, I just feel, oozy in a way, I feel like something is just... out there.

**Laura's Dad**- (walks toward Laura and sat on the bed beside her) Well, I guess we don't mind staying here, if that's Ok with you.

**Laura**- That's perfectly fine with me.

As Laura, and her parents talked all night until morning, with cheer, but with a little precaution, Hamtaro was the only seemed to be worried, it seemed that his eyes could no longer be closed that he is sweating a river out of him. Hamtaro to me is a terrified rodent who is now in a deal of enormous terror and is drenched with oozing broad water.

**_--8:00 AM, Hospital—_**

A doctor who goes by the name Harry Joe, an American and 21-years-old then went up to Laura's room and analyzed Laura and Hamtaro and found nothing wrong what so ever with Laura and Hamtaro, but then Laura explained to the doctor that ever since he she went into that house they are staying ate, they she felt weird and felt something was wrong.

**Dr. Harry**- What do you mean by that Laura?

**Laura**- Well, its just that, that house, I feel has something weird in it and that I just feel something bad is going to happen.

**Dr. Harry**- Well, I'll tell you what, I will get Dr. Daniel Truman, he in psychologist and maybe he will help you from this delusion.

**Laura**- What!? I am not crazy, I'm sure maybe it might be a fragment of my imagination, but I know that something in that house, it causing all of this and I'll prove in one way or another.

**Dr. Harry**- Laura, please, don't be angry, it's just that your mind is projecting a suppressed passionate hallucination of something that you said caused all of this.

**Laura**- Shut up, if that's what you think, fine! (Laura walks out the room as she get dressed and get her coat)

**Laura's Dad and Mom**- Laura!!!

Laura then rushed out the hallways as she heard screams passing into her hear and see people in white coats, whom they called doctors. Laura decided to take the stairs. Stairs, stairs, stairs, that what passed through Laura's mind as she go from floor to floor, but she stepped upon the 3rd Floor, she heard a terrifying and horror oozy dripping sound, a croaking, the same croak that she heard back at the house, Laura then quickly rushed down the stairs, onto platforms between floors and finally she got to the 1st Floor, but she couldn't open the door, Laura then started to hit and kick the door, but then as she could she steps entering the 2nd Floor, she saw feet walking down, pale feet. Laura then started to kick and hit the door much more harder.

**Laura**- Nooo! Someone! Help me!!!! God, help me!!!! Someone!!!!

Laura then turned facing away from the door and looked toward the stairs and saw a teenage girl in a white dress, crawling down the stairs.

Laura then was in shock as each time that girl got closer to her, she would just feel like death is near her, but as she leaned on her back on the door, the door opened and she tripped on her back.

(Until Next Chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ju-On, THE GRUDGE**

**Chapter 8**

_(New: Laura's Dad's name is Forrest and the mother's name is Marian)_

_(New: I put Lyrics in my stories, only in some_

* * *

Laura, who is on her back at this very moment, finally opened her eyes after her fallback, and she sees her parent looking down on her, her mother then lends her hand to lift Laura. As Laura got off of the cold and dusty floor, her parents spoke in concern.

**Forrest**- Laura!! Are you OK, did you hurt yourself?

**Marian**- How did you ever got on the floor?

Laura just quickly figured out that saying something unusual, like a naked pale woman crawling down the stairs to get her, they think she gone straight crazy, so Laura slickly lied to her parent by saying the lie...

**Laura**- Oh, I was just upset and so I just stupidly leaned on the door, but I forgot that it just... opens, sorry.

Laura's parent looked into one another, thinking that this could be a lie, but they both knew that Laura wouldn't lie, so they believed her and they all went out of the hospital, so fierce and angered for the reason so unexplainable.

_**--LAURA'S RENTED HOME, 11:25 AM—**_

As Laura opened the front door, while holding Hamtaro in her left hand and turned the door knob with her right hand, she then ran upstairs, into her room, gently put Hamtaro down on the desk and shut and locked the door and quickly laid on her bed. Laura, the only thing passes through her mind was the face of that woman she saw crawling to her. Laura then slowly fell asleep, sounding so calm and relaxed as if this thing was a nightmare. Hamtaro was worried, for all of the things that have been happening to him have been really affecting, as if there is something inside of him that is just dead, coming to the surface.

_[Crawling – Linkin Park]_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

Hamtaro's eye sockets slowly became baggy and his eyes became so red

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem_

Hamtaro then slowly gets on his feet and walks toward Laura as he looks at his arms and sees little red spots on his arms and his eye sockets got baggier

_I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

Hamtaro suddenly falls down and fainted

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

In Hamtaro's eyes we can see as if her was dying of fear and his body is like turning into dust  
  
_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
_

We see Hamtaro looking like death, bit still alive

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming _

_Confusing what is real  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling _

_Confusing what is real._

_**--KITCHEN, 8:01 PM—**_

Marian, cooking a vegetable stew, with fine ingredients, she starts to worry about Laura, she haven't seen her in hours, so Marin calls Forrest

Marian- Forrest, watch the stew for me, I'm going to check on Laura!!

Marian, moving her socked feet, quickly scurried to the stairs and as she was about to make her first step, he notice something in the reflection of a mirror on her left, near the door and not too far away from her, she shrieked

**Marian**- Ahhhh!

Marian then into a state of quivering fear, as her head turns around, facing and eying the wall behind her, Marian Thought this could be another glimpse of her imagination that she also have been having, she just been keeping it a secret from her family, Marian walked up the stairs, one-by-one.

Marian went through a hallway and now is in front of Laura's door, about to knock on it, but she was startled, by the sound of whispers, and footsteps getting closer to her, Marian then went in a fright and try to run back downstairs, but as he was about to make a turn by cutting of a hallway, 2 doors opened and as she try to push those door, but they won't close, so she is trapped

**Marian**- Forrest!!!

Marian then turns around and saw, coming out of the darkness, a girl, with blood on her mouth, crawling to her. Marian then tried to kick the doors close, but it was no use, but just in time, Laura heard the scream and opened her doors and stuck her head out to see if anything was wrong and Marian quickly went into Laura's Room, and locked the door and both Laura and Marian laid on Laura's bed, in fear

**_(Until Next Chapter)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ju-On, THE GRUDGE**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The sound breathing, breathing so rapidly like the heart beat of a mouse, Laura and Marian, who both are in the great state of fear, sweating, worrying and definitely can't seem to move. As if things couldn't get more frightening...

**--THUMP—**

A "Thump" sound has just strucked, making Marian and Laura more terrified, but it felt as if death has just overcome them when they heard

**--SQUEAK—**

The doorknob just squeak and as it turns, and they heard the

**--CREEEEEEK—**

They just fainted into darkness

**_--MARIAN AND FORREST'S BEDROOM, MORNING, 8:31 AM—_**

Laura, who has finally woken up from her sleep, can't seem to remember what happened last night, as if it has been erased from her memory. Laura tries to open her eyes, but it feels as if some force that we all feel is trying to close them. Laura got off the bed, still in hr clothes that she worn yesterday, she then got on her feet and walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to get breakfast, but then Laura had a feeling, that something happened last night, but she can't put her finger on it.

**Laura**- Mom?

**Marian-** Yes, dear?

**Laura-** What happened last night??

**Marian-** Well, I don't remember either, but I think Forrest might know

**Forrest-** Well, I found you 2 asleep together, so I carried you guys downstairs in my bed and we sleep together, I must be strong to carrying you all, (Pose)

Laura still felt a little uneasy, as she knows that she being haunted, but she can't prove it, and she afraid too, Laura left the kitchen and decided to go out, around the city, only the places she knew that she explored with her parents.

Walking, walking, that's the only thing our Laura is doing, but as she walked, Hamtaro back at the house is... in his cage, asleep, as if he couldn't wake up if he wanted to.

**_--HAMTARO'S DREAM, KITCHEN—_**

Hamtaro, who knows something isn't right, is just sitting on the table, looking on the kitchen counter and see... red liquid, blood, a trailer of blood leading from the counter to upstairs in one of the rooms. Hamtaro, who was too much in fear, was in shock, all of the things that happened to him, it's just too much.

**Hamtaro-** Oh, man! I guess I should go up the stairs, Oh! It might be Laura, in danger!

Hamtaro rushed up the stairs in 5 minutes and then rushed in the room, right next to Laura's room, but when he went into the room, a man, a beard man with black short hair, is sitting on a chair, while his elbows are on the table, holding a bloody knife, and on the table is a white bag, with a woman in it, with long black hair, dead, and pale. The man is now grabbing a cat right next to it and as the cat roar, in pain and it is being stabbed and sliced...

**Cat-** MEOW!!!!

Hamtaro heard footsteps on his right and see a child, a child who looks just like the child that Hamtaro have been seeing, haunting and scaring, the child is in front of Hamtaro, just standing in front of the bloody scene, but then, the door closed in fast time, pushing Hamtaro back, who is now rubbing his head

**Hamtaro-** Ow, that hurt! Huh?

In front of Hamtaro was, the same child but, the door opened and the room was completely dark and the child was naked and pale and his eyes are like a cat, but bigger and more evil. Hamtaro then panic and ran out. And try to run to the stairs, but as he runs, he trips and he cries and he just can focus.

Hamtaro made it to the stairs, but he trips and rampage down the stairs in pain and in shock. Hamtaro then got on his feet on the floor after his fall, but as soon his legs are straight, he fell to the floor, so he crawled, but he then went into panic, because behind was the boy, looking at him.

**Hamtaro-** No!!! Help!! Ahhh!! God!!! Someone, help!!!!

The boy walked toward Hamtaro who is crawling away. But as Hamtaro turned back.... The boy's eyes were straight into his face and Hamtaro just froze in fear and then...

**_--LAURA'S ROOM—_**

Hamtaro- (Silent) Ahhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

**(Until Next Chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ju-On, THE GRUDGE**

**Chapter 10**

In dim and clear air, we hear something in the stunning background, a sound that most people make when fear goes into their brains and body and soul, a scream, a silent and quiet scream, coming out of the furry mouth of our little hero, Hamtaro, who is entirely cover in sweat, from his dream which had every detail for the feeling of reality. Hamtaro's eyes are so empty, as if his soul is somewhere else, in a dark and consuming place. Hamtaro soon then let up of his scream and took an insightful breathe, gasping for air. Hamtaro's eyes then turn back into it cutest self and Hamtaro then got his breathe and looked around and suddenly spoke.

**_Hamtaro_**- Man, What a dream, but it felt real, and what could it mean?

Hamtaro kept thinking and thinking, but nothing came up in his mind, is it that he is just afraid to think more larger thoughts, or he just don't know, which one, which one?? Hamtaro then raised his head very quickly, for he saw at the top of his sight when his eyes were facing the carrier's ground, a shadow passing by quickly. Hamtaro then decided to work up all of his known courage and rushed out of his cage and rushed out of the room to follow what he saw. Hamtaro, who is looking at two hallways, one of his left and one of his right, and almost blind for the sunlight shining how him from a small window above and close to the ceiling in front of him.

**_Hamtaro_**- Ow, that sun is hurting my little cute eyes. (Kushi Kushi)

Hamtaro then shock for when you close your ryes, still you can't see a bit of light, but then for a second, darkness come out and then back to light, Hamtaro quickly opened his eyes and looked both hallways and saw nothing, but then he heard something, voice Laura and all he could make was

_"Ohay Mom, e igh ack, got to hit Hanraro"_

Hamtaro Translate in his mine so quickly and translate it to

_"Okay Mom, Be right back, got to get Hamtaro"_

Hamtaro then quickly ran back into his room, climb up to the desk and rush and squeezed into his carrier in the slight of time; he made it and behind was Laura.

**_Laura_**- Hamtaro, want to come with us to the restaurant, it so pretty, they said.

Hamtaro smiled, but he knows that this isn't the moment to smile, for something just doesn't feel right.

**_--RESTAURANT 8:01 PM—_**

We see that Laura, Forrest, Marian and Hamtaro are all feasting their meal. Laura has a Tuna Salad and Meat Loaf, Forrest has a Steak and some Carrots, Marian is having a Tomato Soup, and Hamtaro is eating some Sunflower seed that Laura brought with her.

Laura is the first to completely demolished her meal and as she put her fork down and wipe her mouth with a napkin, she opened her white skin mouth and spoke.

**_Laura_**- Dad, so when will we come back home, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?

**_Marian_**- Laura, you know we've only been here for 2 days; we will be back on the end of the week, which is 5 days. Why do you want to go back to early, is there something wrong?

**_Laura_**- No.

_**Forrest**_- Laura, you can tell us, we'll believe you.

**_Laura_**- Well...alright. Ever since I enter that house, I felt something was wrong, something... just wrong.

Marian and Forrest looked at each other, noticing that they had that feeling too.

**_Forrest_**- Marian, Laura, there is something I must tell you, yesterday at the mall, I thought I saw something weird, when the elevator was broken, I decided to take the stair to the 10th Floor, but on the way up, I been seeing things and heard things that just wasn't right.

**_Laura_**- What do you mean?

**_Forrest_**- Croaks, whispers.

Laura gave her parents a faint look and slowly looked down at her dinner and just began to wonder.

--LAURA'S HOME, NIGHT—

We hears some noises, different types noises that most people with great security, we hears glass breaking and footstep, it seems that someone have just broken into the house where curses exist and death is all around. The thieve stole a lot of valuable items and treasures, he stole a glass sculpture worth $5,000; he stole the Silverware, and whole lot of great shit. As the thief was about to leave... "Croaking"

A croaking sound came pass the ears.

**_Thief_**- What the hell was that!?

The Thief walked toward where he assumed the sound came from, he looked at the end of a hallway downs, and at the end was a flooded cloud of darkness, but then something emerged out of the darkness which gave the thief a look of fear as.... A girl, naked, bloody and pale crawls over to him and as he tried to move, her couldn't, but as he looks into the eyes of his creature, then in his was no life or spirit in it.

(Until Next Chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Grudge**_

**_Chapter 11_**

After the long and vast meal that Laura and her family feast upon themselves, we go to Hamtaro, who is still in a state that with my own knowledge I can't explain, it's as if Hamtaro's mind is being infected with some virus of insanity. Hamtaro tries to act as if his mind was OK, and he was happy.

**Laura**- Dad, do you think that we can leave, I feel as if something bad is going to happen.

**Forrest**- Laura, listen, I know that we all felt a little odd, but I'm sure that nothing can happen. It's just that for some reason, we all are seeing and hearing things, but I'm sure we can make it for 4 more days.

Laura gasped her heart out, hearing the 2 words coming of her father's mouth, "4 days."

Laura just decided to "Go Along with the Flow" as people say, but Hamtaro is feeling more on the side of worried and paranoid rather on the side of joy, for the things he have been seeing, a woman covered in blood, a child with eyes that matches the devil's soul and croaking sound, it makes his mind about to crack.

**_LAURA'S PRESENT HOME, 11:00 PM, NIGHT_**

Laura and her family talked all the way back home, talking their soul out, but as soon as Hamtaro entered the grounds if this... place, where he fear something is roaming pass him, his body went into shock and his mind went somewhere most human minds can't go unless, they are in the state of fear and anger.

**_HAMTARO'S DREAM, KITCHEN, DAY_**

Hamtaro finds himself on the counter in this kitchen. He recognizes the blood on the floor and the knife on the table, it's the same place he round up the last time he had a dream. But he woke up on the floor, and last time, he wasn't in the state of fear, but in the state of anger.

For some reason, anger consumed through him quietly, but he never shown it.

Hamtaro jumped off the counter and did the same thing he did last time, follow the trail of blood, and as he pursues to the trail's end, he saw something different, the child that he have been seeing, with those eyes. Eyes that just go to your blood stream and gives you some force, that make you sweat, that makes you fear, and also something inside your mind that might crack. Into pieces, that is un-repairable busted jar, pieces of glass everywhere, that just can't be repaired.

Hamtaro just froze as if he was nothing more then a statue, the child with his pale skin walked toward Hamtaro and as he got closer and closer, Hamtaro felt as if his heart was about to explode.

**Child**- Meeoooooooooooooowww!!!!!

Hamtaro's heart was only seconds away from death and as it beats faster and faster, something woke Hamtaro up, and as his dream faded into darkness and his heart slowed down, he heard some noise in the air that is familiar to his ears.

**Laura**- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Hamtaro opened his eyes and raised body back up from Laura's hand and saw something on the floor that might make Hamtaro wanting to kill himself... the dead body of the thief.

The thief's eyes were lifeless, as if it was hit by death in a way that could be nothing more than itself.

**_LAURA'S PRESENT HOME, 12: 02 AM, NIGHT_**

As the house that Hamtaro have been so afraid and mindless is being covered with policemen, Laura is up in her room, packing up her stuff, she feels as if she can't go on in the house.

**Laura**- Hamtaro, you know that we must leave, something is happening around here, and I hate it.

Laura then rushed out of her room, passing by the policemen in her coat and rushed to her parent's room to talk about to agree with her to leave.

**_LAURA'S ROOM, 12:05 AM, NIGHT_**

Hamtaro is in his cage and in the little house, just sweating, and worrying about the future. After seeing Laura cry in fear, he was also afraid to see her get hurt

_My Immortal – Evanescence _

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Hamtaro puts his hands over his face and took a deep inhale._  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hamtaro is remembering of how he use to play with Laura and his friends_  
  
Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Hamtaro is remembering the face of that child and the eyes of the devil he would call_  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hamtaro is unleashing tears of fear and worrying about Laura and his friends_  
  
Chorus  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
Chorus_

Hamtaro is now going into an area full of comfort and trying to worry himself out, he think it might be the key to go back into that place in his dream, about the house is empty and full of blood.

(Until Next Chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Grudge_**

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

**_--HAMTARO'S DREAM, AN EMPTY ROOM—_**

As Hamtaro opens his eyes after he shuts them after the grief and fretful moment, he finds himself not the place he was hopefully, yet frightfully expected. Hamtaro finds himself in a room, a room that he presumes to be the room that exists in the house. Hamtaro walked toward the door, ever so slowly, he heard something behind him, as he slowly turns, he saw behind, a boy, with some crayons on the floor, drawing what it seems to be a house with his family next to it.

**Woman**- AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

The boy heard the scream and quickly dropped his crayons and rushed out of the room and went down the hallway... Hamtaro had a vision, the first time he ever went into this world, he saw a vision of the boy running down the hallway going into the room where a man... The vision has stopped; Hamtaro is now seeing the door opened and the hallway.

**Hamtaro**- OH!! AAHHHHHHH!!

Hamtaro is having some pain in his stomach and now... his noise is bleeding, as Hamtaro dropped to the floor, bleeding and shaking in pain, he having a vision; It shows his friends, downstairs in the house, dead, covered in blood and eyes that are so empty, and dead, the vision has stopped and he is now...

**_--LAURA'S ROOM, 12:34 AM, NIGHT—_**

In Hamtaro and Laura's room are, the Ham Hams, all of them trying to wake Hamtaro up from his shaking and bleeding. Hamtaro then suddenly opened his eyes, but still shaking and bleeding. Hamtaro is now calm, and the bleeding has stopped.

**Hamtaro**- Bijou, Boss, wh-what are you doing here?

**Boss**- Hamtaro, we just wanted to say we are sorry, we should believed you, we just first thought that you were crazy, don't take it the wrong way, but now we believe you.

**Bijou**- Yes, this tragically thing that just happen, someone died.

**Howdy**- Yeah, he dropped dead faster than I can say "Yo Baby". Yo Baby!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Everyone except Hamtaro looked at Howdy, in a look that says, "Now it's not the time for jokes".

**Maxwell**- Well, while we were all at our home, I was looking on ghost, the book says that, "Ghost, they are supernatural spirit that goes cause trouble and mischief"

**Hamtaro**- No, this is not just a ghost, it's a grudge.

**Maxwell**- What?

**Hamtaro**- I just been having feeling, that some anger that have been around for a while, I just feel, this is a ghost with some sort of a grudge.

**Dexter**- Hamtaro, have you been seeing things again?

**Hamtaro**- No, just having dreams, drenas that felt so real.

**Dexter**- What kind of dreams, like bed wetting dreams?

**Pashmina**- Dexter!

**Dexter**- Sorry.

**Hamtaro**- No, these dreams, they just been showing me some things that no one should see, I first saw blood, a trail of blood, going up to a room upstairs, and in that room, was...

**Bijou**- What?

**Hamtaro**- A man, a man with eyes like the devil and It just give me chills, he was holding a woman, covered in blood, and... (sobbing)

**Panda**- Hamtaro!!

**Hamtaro**- I can't, it just... (fainted)

**_--HAMTARO'S HOME, 10:12 AM, MORNING—_**

Hamtaro have woken up, but this time, he was at, his own home, seeing his own room and Laura's bed and the window showing his yard.

**Hamtaro**- What! How did I get in here!?

Hamtaro turn around and saw Laura, just standing in front of Hamtaro, she then started to cry

**Laura**- HAMTARO!

Laura rush to Hamtaro and picked him and put him near his face and cried for joy

**Laura**- Oh, you're OK! Please, don't leave me!! (sobbing)

**_--HAMTARO'S HOME, LAURA'S ROOM, 9:07 PM, NIGHT, RAINING—_**

Hamtaro got out of his cage and went close to the window and looked at the rain falling down.

**Hamtaro**- Gosh, I miss Bijou, Boss and-an-and-d-and Howdy!

_My December – Linkin Park _

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

_Hamtaro is now thinking about the time he could have fun with his friends everyday and how they laughed together  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so cleeeeaaaaarrr!!  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to__And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

(Until Next Chapter)


	13. Chapter 13

**THE GRUDGE**

**Chapter 10**

As Hamtaro looks at the rain pouring down through the window, seeing in dark and evil night, he feels lonely and very worried, and yet more confident. Hamtaro looks down at his toes and he sits on Laura's desk, where he use to remember, she always writes down how her days was and how she talks to Hamtaro, as if she understand what Hamtaro is saying to her. Hamtaro then felt something went pass him, Hamtaro turns, and sees nothing.

As Hamtaro sees Laura right next to him, he notices something different, as if her soul is gone and no longer exists in her mind and body.

**Laura-** Hamtaro, I think you need to take a bath, you haven't shower in awhile.

After a few moments, Hamtaro is in a big plastic bowl used in showers, which is small enough to fit on the desk, with a little water, soap and Laura bring a little water pail to make tiny sprinkles, like in a shower.

**Laura-** Hamtaro, I'll be right back, I need to get the shampoo.

**Hamtaro-** Man, I'm glad that all that's over, now I can relax. Kush-Kush

Hamtaro, who is going over the water pail, decided to take a shower. Hamtaro washes his hair, he moves back of his head; Hamtaro then felt something, he dig through his fur and felt, a hand...

**Hamtaro-** Gasp!

Hamtaro turns around and sees nobody; he then felt a chill running down his spine. He felt as if something is lurking around, watching him. Hamtaro then was in a state of fright, he then heard something, a rumble sound. Hamtaro turns and can't find where and what direction the sound is coming from, but that's until Hamtaro looks down and sees a ripple, coming and going. Hamtaro pull out his arm and slowly lowered his so that his hand to touch the water.

**Hamtaro-** Maybe it's nothing.

Just right about when Hamtaro was going to take his hand out of the water, he felt and hand on his hand and the hand pulled his head in the water.

**Hamtaro**- Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!!!!

Hamtaro, struggling to break free, opened his eyes and saw nothing, no hand, just nothing. Hamtaro pulled his out of the water and sees Laura, with the shampoo.

**Laura-** Hamtaro, is something wrong?

Hamtaro just felt a chill slithering around him.

**_--FEW HOURS LATER—_**

Forest and Marian are both worried out of their hearts

**Forest-** What are we going to do?

**Marian-** Nothing. That was back there, lets focus on what is right now

**Forest-** OK.

Forest hears a thump in above him, and judging by the sound's dimness, it was coming from the attic, Forest decided to go up there to see what all the noise is. As Forest walks through the hall on the second floor, he pulls down a rope, presenting the stairs to the attic. Forest walked up a few step, just enough to stick his head into the attic and along with his arms and turned on his flash light. Forest looked around and saw nothing, Forest then decided to descend back down, but something made him stop. He heard a noise behind him, a croaking noise and slowly turned around and saw... (Gasp).

Marian heard something from downstairs, a scream, she thought it was nothing. Marian was getting ready for bed and as she was about to tuck in, the phone ringed. Marian picked up the phone.

**Marian-** Hello?

**Voice-** (Croooooooaaaaaakkkkkkk)

Marian dropped the phone and slipped to the floor and crawled to her bed, and tucked herself under the covers, and was scared the hell out of her and while she try to sleep, a lump was growing under cover in front of her, and then something pulled Marian a bit forward and she looked under the cover. Marian gasped and she jumps out of the covers and started to crawl out of the room, but before she could move an inch, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the bed.

**Marian-** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--------------------

(UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER)


	14. Chapter 14

**THE GRUDGE**

_**Chapter 14**_

Death. What is death, is it something slithers around you every time you think you're safe. It appears that death have plans for one specific person, someone who's life never had a tragic accident or who had a father who would hit you every time you did something wrong. But now, this person, this hamster, must face reality, no one can ever be safe from death. Hamtaro, a cute adorable hamster will now know the truth about a grudge, that followed him home.

**-LAUAR'S ROOM, MORNING-**

As the sun rises into the sky, dissolving darkness and creating light, Laura's eyes open and as the blur in her eyes fades away, she gasps for air, and shakes her head, as if it was used as a soccer ball and in her fragile, little mind… visions. Visions of death and woes come goes, she slowly came into control, be able to feel her legs, and see the white wood upon her ceiling. Laura gets up on her feet and as soon she rises from the bed, she felt something in her hand, something… familiar. Hair, long black, curled. Laura drops the pieces of hair and ran out of her room. Rushing down the stairs, tearing flying into the air and dissolving.

**-MARIAN AND FORREST'S ROOM, LATER-**

Laura enters his room, or so we think, for something lurks in this room, something evil, something… just wrong. Laura looks around the room and only the strong sound of silent. Just about to leave the room, a sudden chill trekked down her spine. Slowly turning and looking down at the bed, Laura's legs started to moving not under her control and slowly bending to look under the bed and saw something which gave us the impression "Is it death?" Laura sees... her mom, death, with her eyes wide open. Laura sweeps back on her ass, shaking for what she saw next was incredible. A boy, crawling out of the bed, with the devil's eyes and white, pale skin. Laura, trying to get up, could feel her legs, her legs just froze up. Then suddenly, a noise, giving Laura courage to get up came forward…

**Voice**- (Croaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk)

**Laura**- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Laura jumps up on her feet runs as far as she can, running up the stairs. Just as she was 10 seconds away from her room, she trips landing her head hard on the floor, knocking her out. Hamtaro, waken from the sound, he also gasps for air and as the sweat rivers down fur, he turns and sees, a paling darkness in a corner of his little mini home, and slowly growing bigger and bigger. The cloud of darkness slowly moves toward Hamtaro, and as the seconds go pass by, a strong wind comes out of nowhere, revealing eyes. Hamtaro went into shock as he screams, and receded back into a corner, barely able to move.

**-HOURS LATER, HALLWAY-**

Laura suddenly wakes out of her slumber, unable to see or even think about anything, all she sees is just light and the hallway. Everything is starting to come back to Laura, everything is cleared.

**Grandpa-** Laura?

**Laura**- Grandpa? What's going on?

**Grandpa**- Sweety, you have to come with me.

**Laura-** NO!

Grandpa suddenly turned into a cloud of black fog, gasping for air. Laura screamed and spun around and finds herself

**-THE HOUSE, NIGHT, FRONT OF THE HOUSE-**

Laura looks around and screams out with all her heart

**Laura**- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Laura then hears something behind her and quickly runs into the house and shuts the door, but when she's about to slam the door, the Woman appeared, looking straight into her eye. Laura pushed herself to the floor and slowly walks into the kitchen. Laura hides under the table and quickly slides a knife out of it holder. Laura looks around and sees nothing. She slowly starts to clam until, a hand grabs her hand. Laura slowly turns and sees, the Boy.

**Boy**- (Meow)

Laura gasps for air and rushes out of the kitchen and tries to go into the hallway, but the shadowy darkness was crawling in on her and the Boy was behind.

**Laura-** HELP ME!

**-DAYS LATER-**

Hamtaro's house is filled with cops, and investigators. After days of no activity, a neighbor decides to go over to Laura's family and found Marian and Forest dead, Laura is a shaking coma and Hamtaro in shock. Laura was taken to the hospital, along with Hamtaro.

**-HOSPITAL, HAMTARO'S ROOM, 3:03 PM-**

Hamtaro lies on a bed, with a white wrap wrapped over his head. And Hamtaro is sleeping so peacefully for the first. The whole entire gang have come back yesterday for they heard the news. As the gang rushes through the hospital's obstacles, they worry "What happened to Hamtaro, is he ok?"

**Bijou**- Is he alrigtht?

**Boss**- Man, look at him. I never thought this could have happened, Hamtaro must feel bad right now.

**Howdy**- Yes, I can't even think of a joke to blurt out.

**Dexter**- That's not a bad thing, it's a good thing.

Hamtaro starts to shake a bit and blood is starting to come out of his nose.

**Bijou-** Oh, my God! Hamtaro!

**Boss**- Hamtaro, it's me buddy, it's us.

Hamtaro stills shakes and continues to bleed , but slowly stops bleeding and shakes a little, like a vibrator. Hamtaro is about to face something that might be between Life and Death.

(Until Next Time)


	15. Chapter 15

**Ju-On, THE GRUDGE**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

Hamtaro looks straight forward, towards the House, where everything started and will end. The moonlight is perfect, and everything around is nothing but darkness. Hamtaro slowly walks towards the house and started to climb up the little stairs, but then he heard something that almost stopped his heart.

**Laura-** (Scream)

Hamtaro quickly climbs up the stairs and squeezes himself through the door, but is stuck. Hamtaro tries to nudge himself, but something catches his attention. Hamtaro looks up and sees the moonlight shining on him. But then, darkness was descending towards

**Hamtaro**- Ahhhh! Help me!

Hamtaro pushes himself even harder, but still no use, he's stuck and the darkness was getting closer. Hamtaro started to freak out and shrieks out for help. He even started to cry. As the darkness was about to touch Hamtaro, Hamtaro squeezes out in time and the door closes in darkness. Hamtaro was so scared, that he fainted onto the floor.

_-UPSTAIRS, HALLWAY, CLOSET-_

Laura shockingly opens the closet door, in which she is hiding in. She looks around and sees nothing quickly makes a run for it to the bathroom and locks the door. She puts her back on the door. Laura makes her way to the mirror. She starts to cry.

**Laura**- Why? Why me?

Laura sees fog inside the bathroom, suddenly, the showerhead is on and hot water is coming out. Laura can't see, the fog is covering her view. Laura reaches for the doorknob, but something grabbed her hand. Laura tries not to look back, but her fear forces her to. Laura sees a blood covered ghoul, screaming.

**Laura-** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Laura dashes out of the bedroom, but he ends ups back into the bathroom, except its morning time, and there is a tub filled with water. Laura wipes her tears and tries to open the door, but it won't budge. Laura hears a noise, coming from he water. Laura slowly lifts her feet and moves towards the water. Laura bends over and looks directly into the water, seeing only her reflection. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the water and grabs Laura, who drops to the floor, struggling as the hand tries to pull her in.

**Laura**- LET GO OF ME! HELP! AAAHHHHHH!

The hand pulls Laura into the water and Laura disappeared from sight. All Laura could feel was water, and only could see darkness. Laura felt close to death pull her arms through water and kept pulling and suddenly she pops out of the bathtub, holding onto the edge while floating on dark water. Laura coughs out some of the water and crawls onto the floor, just gasping for air. Laura slowly drags herself to the floor of the bathroom. She coughs water out of her, she's in hell.

_-DOWNSTAIRS, FOYER-_

Hamtaro opens his eye, revealing the sight of fear to him. Hamtaro tries to move, but his legs are immobile. Hamtaro hears a gagging noise behind him, and he sees a black fog, slithering its was up the stairs. Hamtaro know what this means, it might be the end of Laura.

**Figure**- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Hamtaro crawls across the floor in fear, seeing the blood covered figure almost made him piss on the floor, but not really. The figure then grabs Hamtaro's leg, pulling him towards it. Hamtaro looked at this figure, looked into its eyes. Hamtaro's mind has escaped once more…

_-HALLWAY, DAY-_

Hamtaro, stuck in the vision once, has a feeling this might be the last time he'll be alive. Hamtaro once again sees the boy running to the end of the hallway. Hamtaro slowly walks to the end of the hallway, only to see, the woman figure he's been seeing, dead on the floor.

**Kid**- AHHHHHH! NO!

A man, holding a knife that is plunge into the woman, stands up and comes after the kid.

**_FLASH!_**

Hamtaro sees things in his head, he wished he never had. He sees the man drowning the boy in the tub. The boy struggles, but slowly gives.

_**FLASH! THE VISIONS ENDS.**_

_-BATHROOM, NIGHT-_

Hamtaro somehow is no longer downstairs, but in the bathroom and he sees, Laura and a black fog on top of her, what It seems like choking her.

**Hamtaro**- You leave her alone! Stop!

The fog slowly started to disappear. Laura then gasps for air and sees Hamtaro.

**Laura**- Hamtaro! Are you ok!

Suddenly… **_FLASH!_**

Laura and Hamtaro both have woken up from their coma and for what they saw, they think they are at the

_-HOSPITAL, NIGHT, 9:02 PM-_

Laura sees her grandparent, sitting on a few chairs, asleep. Laura knows what this mean. It took he an awhile to notice if this was a dream. Her parents were dead, she broke one rule that offended the spirits, but still, she have survived somehow, which the mystery that she'll lock in her mind. But Hamtaro knows why they survived, and he knows they are lucky even to survive THE GRUDGE, a grudge that was created by one murder, and was defeated by one rodent. Hamtaro have defeat it; the secret was to know what happened in that. This spirit's grudge was mainly anger towards people. It was mad that no one could save her; it gave it too much anger to control.

_-NEXT DAY, LAURA'S HOUSE, DAY-_

Laura and Hamtaro are moving away, after all that has happen, the grandparents his its right for the both of them. Hamtaro's little friends arrived at the hose and both snuck into the car to have their last minutes with Hamtaro

**Bijou**- Hamtaro, why are you leaving?

**Hamtaro**- I think it's the best. I mean, after all that has happen, staying here might not make these scars heal.

**Maxwell**- You don't have scars, scars are wounds caused by any inflicted damage upon your skins or anything inside-

**Hamtaro**- Not those kinds of scars.

**Boss**- Then what kind of scars are you talking about?

**Hamtaro**- You see, after all that has happen, something was taken away from me. This whole experience will never be forgotten, but soon, it might fade away, but that takes time. Stay here won't help me at all. I need to go away and make these wounds heal.

**Howdy-** Aw… partner…. (sobs) I'm gonna miss ya!

**Dexter**- Me too!

The whole entire gang started to cry. The feeling of losing someone they cared about is almost like being run over by a truck and having a knife plunged into your heart.

**Hamtaro**- Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again soon.

**Bijou**- You will.

**Hamtaro**- I'm promise and I never break promise.

The car began to start up and the Ham-Ham got off the car and watched as their beloved friend Hamtaro waved goodbye as the car suddenly vanishes.

Hamtaro and Laura will always be scarred for life; they knew nothing could make them forget about what happened these past few days. This will teach you all that spirit and people have one thing in common, they both can carry a grudge, but in a different form. So the next time you enter house, I'm sure this question will pop up in your mind and exit your lips.

"What happened in this house?"


End file.
